Conciencia versus voluntad de poder
by Misila
Summary: Albus ha postergado este momento todo lo que ha podido. Y ahora que ha llegado el momento de batirse en duelo con el que fue su único amor, no puede evitar preguntarse cómo pasaron de ser los mejores amigos a verse obligados a enfrentarse entre ellos. Para el reto "Citas Célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Lo primero y más importante, el mundo mágico es enteramente de la Diosa Rowling. La alabo, porque a mí sola no se me ocurre un universo así ni en tres vidas y media.

Al caso... Este fic participa en el reto _Citas Célebres_ para el foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. La cita que se me asignó es la siguiente: "_Nunca he podido concebir cómo un ser racional podría perseguir la felicidad ejerciendo el poder sobre otros_" (**Thomas Jefferson**).

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**: _Slash_. Nada explícito ni fuera de canon (Albus/Gellert).

* * *

_Conciencia versus voluntad de poder_

Todo lo que Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore desea hoy es que acabe rápido. Que Gellert no oponga resistencia, que no lo obligue a herirlo. Porque es lo último que él quiere.

Lleva años retrasando este momento. Al principio, le bastó con concentrarse en su trabajo como profesor de Transformaciones en Hogwarts, donde los muros del castillo protegen no sólo de ataques y maleficios, sino también de muchas noticias que conmocionan en el exterior y que cuando atraviesan la cancela adornada con dos cerdos alados no provocan más que débiles ecos de lo sucedido en el resto del país.

Pero llegó un momento, cuando su mejor amiga y confidente, Minerva McGonagall, le preguntó si eran ciertos los rumores de que él conoce al loco que está provocando un caos en la sociedad mágica europea, similar a lo que está haciendo ese _Führer_ en la Alemania muggle, en que Albus no pudo hacerse más el loco.

Lo observa aparecer desde la linde del bosque, con su ropa de cuero y sus botas con hebillas. Pese a que su pelo dorado se ha cubierto de nieve en los años que han pasado sin verse (al igual que el fuego del pelo de Albus), su mueca burlona, traviesa, está intacta. Lo saluda con una inclinación que más bien es una mofa y saca su varita.

-Será interesante, ¿eh, Albus?-comenta.

Él no responde. Sabe de sobra que las habilidades de Gellert son estremecedoramente formidables. Sabe, también, que el joven es _casi_ tan habilidoso como él en el manejo de la varita.

Y sabe que Gellert Grindelwald es la única persona a la que él ha amado alguna vez.

* * *

_Aberforth lo observó con los ojos entornados mientras mecía a Ariana para que se quedase dormida. Generalmente, su hermana era tranquila. Los días difíciles eran aquellos en los que la muchacha recordaba lo que le habían hecho ese par de muggles indeseables, en los que era imposible calmarla y los dos temían que la casa se les viniera encima._

_Albus comprendía los sentimientos de su hermano. No obstante, sentía que él no comprendía los suyos. Si bien a Aberforth no le importaba quedarse en casa, porque Ariana siempre estaba a las mil maravillas con él y porque _jamás haría algo de provecho_, Albus no podía estar más en desacuerdo con esa situación._

_Porque no era justo. No era justo que él, Albus Dumbledore, con sólo dieciocho años y un montón de cosas por hacer, de ámbitos en los que destacar, de admiración que recibir por sus logros, hubiera de verse obligado a estar confinado en su casa. Él era _brillante_, y era todo un desperdicio de talento que tuviera que quedarse cuidando de un hermano que no lo tragaba y una hermana desquiciada._

_Salió al jardín, porque después de todo no le gustaba que su hermano lo mirase con tanta rabia. Observó la planta que Ariana había plantado el día que llegaron a Godric's Hollow, que estaba creciendo bastante bien._

_Entonces lo vio._

_Le echó diecisiete años, dieciocho como él a lo sumo. Era más o menos tan alto como él, y tenía un pelo que parecía oro meciéndose al ritmo del viento. Un par de penetrantes ojos azules lo observaron con curiosidad._

_El joven se acercó a él, y quedó separado de Albus únicamente por la valla que separaba el jardín de la acera._

_-Hola-lo saludó, sonriendo._

_-Hola-respondió Albus, rascándose su cabello pelirrojo con nerviosismo. Un nerviosismo cuyo motivo era desconocido._

_-¿Tienes nombre?_

_-Albus Dumbledore. ¿Y tú?_

_-Gellert Grindelwald-se presentó el rubio-. Diecisiete años. Debería entrar en septiembre a Durmstrang, pero me han expulsado-explicó con desparpajo, sin parecer en absoluto avergonzado-. Soy demasiado inteligente para ellos-aclaró-. Mi tía me ha dicho que tú también lo eres-dijo entonces-. ¿Damos un paseo?_

_Albus sonrió._

* * *

-Gellert, esto se ha acabado-anuncia Albus. La tristeza de su voz es evidente. Varias personas observan, sin meterse entre los dos magos, deseosas de ver un duelo espectacular, que promete ser legendario.

-Vaya-comenta el otro hombre-. Hace unos años no decías eso, ¿eh, Albus?

Él aprieta su varita con fuerza. Entonces se da cuenta de que ésa es otra ventaja con la que cuenta Gellert Grindelwald: posee la Varita de Saúco, la Vara letal. No obstante, Albus espera que eso no suponga una gran diferencia entre ellos. Después de todo, las varitas sólo sirven para canalizar el poder de quien las empuña.

-Has cometido barbaridades-dice Albus-. Todo por tus ridículas ideas sobre dominación de los muggles. Y has de pagar por ello.

-¿Barbaridades?-repite Gellert, sin perder por un instante su sonrisa, aunque ahora se ha vuelto cínica-. Creo recordar que antes lo llamabas "el bien de todos".

* * *

_-Sería maravilloso. Un mundo en que no tuviéramos que vivir escondidos…_

_Estaban tumbados en el tejado de la casa de Bathilda, observando las estrellas. La tía de Gellert había salido para documentarse sobre algo relacionado con el libro que estaba escribiendo, dejando la edificación a merced de dos jóvenes de dieciocho y diecisiete años. Suerte que ni Albus ni Gellert eran muy amigos de las fiestas; preferían desarrollar su intelecto antes que asesinar neuronas a base de borracheras._

_-Nunca he entendido por qué tenemos que ocultarnos de ellos-comentó Gellert-. Es decir; ellos quemaron brujas en la Edad Media. Nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo con esos que no son más muggles porque no es posible. Además, sería por el bien de todos._

_Albus no rio, porque no estaba seguro de si su amigo hablaba o no en serio. Gellert apartó la vista de las estrellas y lo miró, obviamente esperando a que dijera algo. Tras unos segundos exprimiéndose el cerebro (porque las ideas propias del genio que el pelirrojo llevaba dentro tendían a escurrírsele entre los dedos como el agua cuando los ojos de Gellert se clavaban en los suyos, leyendo su alma), logró mascullar algo que pretendía sonar ingenioso:_

_-En realidad, no es necesario eso. Sólo nos hacen falta las Reliquias._

_Gellert entornó los ojos._

_-Para ser tan inteligente, Al, a veces resultas realmente ingenuo-comentó. Se incorporó un poco, poniéndose de lado y apoyando la cabeza en su mano-. Cuando era pequeño, quería ser pelirrojo-dijo entonces._

_-No es para tanto, en realidad-replicó él-. Tienes que aceptar que todo el mundo te llame cabeza de antorcha, zanahoria y cosas por el estilo. Seguro que a ti no te dicen nada por ser rubio._

_-¿Aparte de que no sé pensar?-entonces Gellert rodó hasta quedar boca abajo, con su rostro ocultando las estrellas de la vista de Albus._

_Él levantó la cabeza y lo besó._

* * *

Albus recuerda ese beso como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

También recuerda las conversaciones que siguieron a ese momento, aderezadas con besos y caricias. A escondidas de la gente, por algún motivo que él nunca ha acertado a explicarse. Aunque siempre coincidió con él en que lo mejor era que nadie supiera de su relación.

Y, por descontado, se acuerda del deseo de controlar a los muggles, de la voluntad de poder que Gellert supo inculcarle (aunque más bien lo que hizo fue potenciar algo que había estado en él desde siempre). Y de las Reliquias. Merlín, cómo deseaba, y sigue deseando, tener la Piedra de la Resurrección. Recuperar a sus padres y a su pobre hermana.

-Qué callado te has quedado-comenta Gellert con burla-. Para que veas que soy buena persona… ¿te apetece seguir con lo que dejamos aquel verano?-propone.

Albus no puede creerse que esté proponiéndole unirse a su imperio de terror.

-El ansia de poder te ha corrompido más de lo que creía, Gellert. ¿Qué sacas con todo esto?

El hombre se encoge de hombros.

-La gente me respeta-comenta como quien no quiere la cosa-. Nadie se atreve a contradecirme-Albus lo mira espantado-. De no ser por tus hermanitos, ambos seríamos emperadores de Europa-agrega en voz baja-. Y lo sabes.

Albus no responde.

* * *

_Gellert lo arrinconó contra la pared. Pese a ser más joven que él, tenía muchísima fuerza. Albus enredó los dedos de una mano contra su pelo para pegarlo aún más a él, como si no tuviera bastante con el beso, mientras que con la otra el rubio atraía su cintura hacia sí._

_Albus le quitó la camiseta sin excesiva dificultad, y Gellert sonrió. Era una expresión que potenciaba su ya de por sí travieso rostro. El pelirrojo hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no tirarlo al suelo y comérselo más literalmente de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo; su hermano estaba en el piso inferior._

_Entonces, por primera vez con las manos temblorosas, Gellert desabrochó el botón de los pantalones de Albus y deslizó una mano en el interior. Sin embargo, él le agarró la muñeca._

_-¿Qué?-soltó el rubio, algo cabreado por tener que esperar aunque fuera un segundo más de lo deseado para aliviar el calentón._

_-Es la hora de la cena, tengo que preparársela a Aberforth y a Ar… a Aberforth-comentó Albus. Gellert resopló._

_-Tu hermano ya es mayorcito-comentó, apartando la mano de Albus de su muñeca con un manotazo impaciente._

_Por primera vez, Albus puso sus deseos por delante de sus obligaciones. Dejó hacer a Gellert, suspirando contra sus labios, observando fascinado el azul de sus ojos._

_-Oye, Al, no espero que hagas la cena, pero ¿me puedes decir dónde has puesto la…?_

_Aberforth se quedó patidifuso al ver a su hermano y el vecino semidesnudos y enroscados uno alrededor del otro. Albus y Gellert se separaron rápidamente, ambos sonrojados._

_-¿Qué querías?-le espetó Albus de malas maneras. Maldita fuera la inoportunidad de su hermano._

_-Pimienta-completó Aberforth con un hilo de voz y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Entonces comprendió-: ¡Así que por éste estás descuidando a Ariana!_

_Gellert se agachó y comenzó a recoger su ropa y ponérsela, gruñendo improperios entre dientes. Albus buscó una excusa para su hermano._

_-Aberforth, no es eso. Es simplemente que tengo cosas que hacer…_

_-Sí, dominar a los muggles-soltó el joven con rabia-. Y, de mientras tú te tiras al extranjero, que le zurzan a Ariana, ¿no?_

_-¿Quién es Ariana?-inquirió Gellert con interés._

_-Nadie-replicó Albus rápidamente; lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien se enterase de la existencia de su hermana loca. Sin embargo, esa respuesta no fue del agrado de Aberforth:_

_-¿Cómo que nadie? ¿Es eso lo que piensas de ella? ¡Es tu hermana, Albus!-le increpó-. ¡Y te avergüenzas de ella como si hubiera hecho algo malo, sólo porque está desequilibrada! ¡El otro día me preguntó si la querías!, ¿sabes? ¡Ni siquiera la conoces!_

_-Aberforth, cállate-ordenó Albus-. Conozco a Ariana. Y eso no viene al caso._

_-¿Por qué está loca?-preguntó Gellert._

_-No está loca-lo contradijo Aberforth._

_-Sí lo está, Ab-replicó Albus-. Admítelo, es un hecho-su hermano lo miró con aún más rabia. Entonces miró a Gellert-. Cuando era pequeña, unos niños muggles la atacaron por temor a sus poderes, y a veces…_

_-No–está–loca-repitió Aberforth-. Ariana sólo está asustada. Los locos sois vosotros, con esas gilipolleces del "bien de todos" que tenéis en la cabeza._

_-Mira, mocoso, no hables de lo que no entiendes-saltó Gellert, por primera vez enfadado. No le había sentado bien que insultasen sus planes de conquista._

_-Hablaré de lo que me dé la gana en mi casa-gruñó Aberforth-. Has vuelto a mi hermano más imbécil de lo que ya era._

_-Aquí el único imbécil eres tú-enfadado, Gellert sacó su varita._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?-inquirió el joven, observando la varita con aire despectivo, y también sacó la suya. _

_-Eh, chicos, no tenéis por qué…-empezó Albus._

_-Alguien tiene que enseñar a tu hermano que está mal inmiscuirse en lo que no te incumbe-gruñó Gellert._

_-¡Encima!-Aberforth apuntó directamente a su corazón-. ¿Por qué no te vuelves a tu colegio a practicar Artes Oscuras, Grindelwald?_

_-¡Crucio!_

_Fue demasiado rápido para que Albus pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Un segundo después de que Gellert pronunciase la maldición, su hermano chillaba y se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Albus sacó también su varita._

_-¡No, Gellert!-exclamó._

_Aberforth se levantó con dificultad y apuntó a Gellert con su propia varita._

_-¡Avada kedavra!-gritó, con la voz colmada de odio._

_La maldición asesina no acertó a Gellert por unos centímetros, y fue a parar a la pared, produciendo una oscura quemadura. Intentando terminar con el duelo, Albus lanzó un hechizo de desarme a su hermano. Sin embargo, Aberforth lo desvió y estuvo a punto de darle a Gellert._

_En apenas unos segundos, los tres se batían en duelo. Las maldiciones imperdonables volaban por el aire, poniendo en riesgo sus vidas. Albus también lanzó algunas, desesperado ya porque acabara todo. Se oían sus voces pronunciándolas, mezcladas con insultos de Gellert y maldiciones obscenas de Aberforth, así como el impacto de los hechizos en los objetos de la habitación._

_Y, en mitad del estruendo y del caos, se escuchó la voz de Ariana._

_-¿Qué pasa, Ab?-preguntó con su dulce voz-. ¿Por qué os peleáis?-inquirió, alarmada al ver tantos rayos de luz._

_-¡Ariana, lárgate!-tronó Aberforth desde algún lugar; se había levantado polvo y las astillas volaban en todas direcciones, por lo que a Albus le resultaba imposible determinar dónde estaba su hermano-. ¡Baja a la cocina!_

_-¡No!-chilló ella. Albus veía venir otro de sus ataques-. ¡Os estáis peleando! ¡A mamá no le gusta que os peleéis! ¡Dejad de…!_

_Su voz se cortó abruptamente._

_-¡ARIANA!-gritaron Albus y Aberforth al unísono._

_Las maldiciones cesaron entonces. Albus miró alrededor y vio a Aberforth apoyado en la pared y a Gellert sentado en el suelo con un corte en el hombro, respirando pesadamente._

_Pero no se fijó en ninguno de los dos._

_Porque, junto a la puerta, tirada en el suelo, Ariana Dumbledore yacía sin vida._

* * *

Los recuerdos acuden a Albus mientras lanza hechizos a Grindelwald, preguntándose si fue su varita la que lanzó ese hechizo y temiendo horriblemente la respuesta. Es difícil, tal y como había previsto, porque Gellert ve potenciada su habilidad gracias a la Varita de Saúco.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, Albus termina desarmando a su oponente. Con agilidad, coge la varita de Gellert y la guarda en el bolsillo de su túnica, mientras se acerca a él lentamente. El hombre se deja caer en el suelo y lo observa desde ahí.

-Lo siento, Gellert-dice con sinceridad, cuando está a un metro de él.

Gellert Grindelwald sonríe. Por primera vez, sin embargo, no hay rastro de broma en sus rasgos.

-Estarías conmigo de no haber sido por tu hermano-susurra-. Si aquella noche no nos hubiera interrumpido… Tú también desprecias a los muggles, los consideras seres involucionados. Eres como yo, Albus. No lo niegues. Igual de ambicioso, igual de despreciable.

Albus comprende entonces dónde radica la diferencia entre él y Gellert. Observa largamente al hombre del que siempre ha estado enamorado, al que aún ama, y suspira con tristeza. Odia condenarlo de por vida. Pero no le queda otra.

-Quizá-replica finalmente-. Pero mi conciencia habla más alto que la tuya.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Gellert Grindelwald fue el primer nombre que me vino a la cabeza cuando leí la cita que me fue asignada por Venetrix. Y como estoy cogiendo un gusto impresionante por los _slash_ (la culpa es de los padres, que los visten como putos), Albus tenía que estar ahí sí o sí. Así que ha salido esto.

No es por presionar ni nada, pero cada vez que leéis y no dejáis un review Dobby se autocastiga en el cielo de los elfos domésticos.


End file.
